la fiesta
by yuki 02
Summary: tarta de una fiesta y bla bla esto es stenny y ay lemon quieren limonada .w. ewe


a fiesta

era fin de año y wendy había invitado a todos los de tercer grado a la fiesta ya por ser su ultimo año juntos todos estaban emocionados por la fiesta que se fueron temprano a casa

wendy a que hora es la fiesta-pregunto un lindo pelinegro de ojos azules agarrando su libros y mochila-a las 6:00 en la casa de bebe no faltes stanley-dijo wendy y se fue-mm bueno me tengo que ir rápido si no mamá me mata-dijo el pelinegro pero alguien se le acerco para abrazarlo por detrás-k-kenny deja de hacer eso sabes que me espanto fácilmente-dijo el pelinegro ruborizado-lo siento stan y bueno estas listo para a fiesta de hoy-pregunto el rubio-mm no estoy muy interesado en la fiesta tal vez no vaya-dijo el pelinegro para irse con kenny-pero porque es nuestro ultimo año juntos y tu no quieres ir a la fiesta donde tal vez sea la ultima vez que nos veamos-dijo kenny-mm pues bueno tienes razón pero enserio no tengo tantas ganas-dijo el pelinegro el rubio quería que stanley fuera ya que le gusta desde el cuarto grado de primaria aunque stan ya sabia pero le dijo que no hasta una edad mas mejor y tubo que aguantar todo estos años pero a hora ya tienen 17 y stanley 16 ,kenny agarro el brazo de stan para así poder acorralarlo contra la pared-k-kenny que te p-pasa e-estas bien-pregunto con timidez el pelinegro que estaba muy nervioso por el acto del rubio-stan por favor ve a la fiesta o quieres que ... tu ya sabes que te haré si no vaz-dijo kenny con una sonrisa maliciosa-e-esta bien iré iré solo que no agas eso-dijo stan muy asustado por lo que kenny le aria si no va a la fiesta de wendy

ya en la fiesta kenny estaba un poco enojado ya eran mas de las 6:49 y aun no llegaba stan hasta que por fin el pelinegro se iso presente kenny lo vio y se acerco a el-pensé que ya no vendrías pero también me hacia feliz que no vinieras-dijo el rubio riéndose-oh bueno mm.-se quedo sin habla el pelinegro se puso triste-emm stan no es de que me caigas mal si no que estaba feliz de que si no vinieras ta haría lo que no quieres que te aga-dijo el rubio para poner su brazo en la cintura de stan-o-oye has visto a kyle-pregunto el pelinegro un poco sonrojado-mm si para que-pregunto kenny un poco enojado-pues para estar con el y ya-dijo stan moviendo la cabeza para todas partes buscando al pelirojo-esta con cartman-dijo kenny sentándose aun agarrando a stan sentándolo en sus piernas algunas persona se les quedaban viendo a kenny le valía madres pero a stan se moría de vergüenza-(te matare maldito pervertido)-pensó stanley-staaan ken... porque están sentados asi-pregunto el pelirojo-para que aiga mas espacio para las personas-dijo kenny-jajaja que chistoso-dijo stan con tono de sarcasmo-y bueno y si hacemos algo esta fiesta esta aburrida-dijo kyle-y si me voy y ustedes se quedan-dijo stan-no te iras-dijo kenny-pues ya me aburrí hasta creo que me duermo sabes que mejor me voy no me siento bien-dijo stan soltándose de kenny-adiós stan-dijo kyle con una sonrisa-stan espera voy contigo-dijo kenny-no te preocupes kenny estaré bien-dijo stan hasta que kenny lo abrazo demasiado fuerte-por favor no te vallas-dijo kenny sujetándolo aun mas fuerte-e-esta bien pero deja de abrasarme tan fuerte-dijo stan tratando de recuperar bien el aire-mm lo siento jejej-dijo kenny con una risita

ya paso mas de una hora y la fiesta sigue aburrida hasta que de repente todo se puso loco-wow ya tan rápido se puso así-dijo stan muy serio escuchando musica-stan quieres algo-dijo kenny-no gracias lo único que quiero es ir a mi casa-dijo stan haciendo pucheros-agh bueno ahorita vuelvo-dijo kenny caminando hacia arriba de la casa-okey(maldito kenny solo quiero irme a casa y mas me dejas solo) ahg te odio kenneth-dijo el pelinegro subiéndole volumen a a su música,paso mas de 30 minutos y stan miraba que kenny aun no llegaba y decidió buscarlo para decirle que ya se va,subió por las escaleras preguntándoles a todos hasta que se topo con kenny al parecer no se veía muy bien

uumm etto kenny ya me voy tengo su...-dijo stan mientras lo acorralaba kenny contra la pared -tu no te vaz de aquí hip idiota-dijo kenny un poco borracho mientras que se le acercaba a su cuello para mordisquearlo feroz mente pobre ya le urjia ;-;-k-kenny detente ahg me lastimas-stan trataba de hacerlo para atrás e irse cosa que nunca resulto kenny lo agarro de la muñeca y lo llevo a una habitación tirándolo en la cama-kkenny?-pregunto stan muy asustado kenny sin responderlo lo beso apasionadamente hasta ir mas abajo stan sacaba pequeño gemidos -k-kenny detente-exclamo el pelinegro pero kenny seguía sin hacer caso le empezó a quitar el pantalón quedando en boxers-no sera mi problema si te ago algo desde a ahora tu causaste esto-por fin dijo algo el rubio-ehhh pero porque?-dijo el pelinegro confundido-eres demasiado viola ble muy lindo y tierno y tengo miedo de que alguien sea el primero en probarte yo quiero ser ese numero 1 porque te amo mas que a nadie-dijo kenny con un tono triste stan lo miro a la cara que lo miraba fijamente casi con ojos llorosos-k-kenny-grito feliz lanzándose arriba de el abrazándolo llorando en el hombro de kenny-stan te amo-dijo kenny dándole caricias-yo también kenny-dijo stan dándole un beso en la mejilla kenny-k-kenny hazlo por favor-dijo el pelinegro con un gran sonrojo kenny como un perro obediente lo recostó en la cama quitando le lo que le quedaba de ropa-me avisas si te duele-dijo kenny-s-si pero por favor hazlo con cuidado-dijo stan un poco sonrojado kenny introdujo su miembro en la entrada de stan iso un fuerte sonido pero puso sus manos en la boca con mucho sonrojo es sus mejillas-ah h mm k-kenny-gemía y retorcía entre la sabana el pelinegro-t-te duele?-pregunto kenny deteniéndose-s-si mmh-dijo stan con pocas lagrimas-esta bien iré mas despacio-dijo kenny besando la frente de stan ,cuando kenny ya estaba todo adentro empezó a moverse al frente y atrás-es agradable estar dentro de ti sabias-dijo kenny mientras jugaba con un pezón de stan-en..enserio-dijo el pelinegro muy sonrojado-si y eso me gusta-dijo el rubio acercándose a la oreja del pelinegro-te amo-el pelinegro tembló un poco-k-kenny yo i-igual ah mmh-dijo stan besando la mejilla de kenny-s-stan? estas bien-dijo el rubio mirando al pelinegro-me siento un poco mariado y tengo sueño ah-dijo stanley poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su rubio-sabes que mejor me detengo estas muy cansado y bueno no quiero que te pase nada malo-dijo kenny deteniéndose-p-pero no quiero que te detengas por favor estaré bien enserio-dijo el pelinegro abrazando muy fuerte al rubio-pero te sientes mariado y tiene sueño mejor duerme-dijo el rubio haciendo para atrás a su amado stan-p-pero kenny enserio te lo juro estaré bien umm-suspiro el pelinegro realmente quería que kenny estuviera adentro de el-agh mmh bueno-dijo el rubio dándole las estocadas mas fuertes-ah k..kenny no tan...tan rápido-suplicaba el pelinegro tapándose los ojos el pelinegro seguía gimiendo con aun tapado los ojos con uno sonrojo al rojo vivo kenny no tardo en eyacular adentro de stan que dio un gran gemido kenny no gimió el solo suspiro y beso el cuello de stan dejo muchas marcas en el cuello de stan subiendo hasta su pequeña boca besándolo de lengua ferozmente,se separaron y stan aun seguía con ese sonrojo y con su cara de inocente kenny le sonrío y lo beso en la frente se levantaron aunque stan con un poco de dificultad estaba muy cansados se terminaron de cambiar y salieron del cuarto de bebe todos se habían ido menos kyle,cartman,wendy,bebe (pos claro es su casa :vv),clyde,kevin,tweek y craig estaba atrás de la puertas muy sorprendidos kenny nos e sorprendo ni nada solo sonrió pero stan su mejillas se pusieron rojas mirando al suelo

es..escucharon todo?-dijo stan aun mirando al piso-s..si dijo kyle aun impactado D:-para la otra vallan a un hotel si jajajaja -dijo cartman con burla-si para la otra eso si quiere stan,stan quieres hacerlo de nuevo pero en un hotel?-le pregunto el sin vergüenza de kenny-aah k..kenny como se te ocurre eso-alego stanley poniéndose mas rojizo y enojado-bueno yo ire por ropa a mi cuarto-dijo bebe entrando a su habitación se llevo un sorpresa su cama estaba desordenada con poquito semen de kenny y stan en la cama-KENNY! STAN! HIJOS DE P...-grito bebe kenny y stan solo corrieron bueno stan no con tanta velocidad le dolía la entrepierna un poco hasta la salida y fueron a la casa de stan-para la otra lo haremos en un hotel si?-dijo kenny con su típica sonrisa-mm ta..tal vez

y asi amigos míos termino esta historia todos felices meno por stan y su trasero esho siguen sufriendo :vvvv sus padres lo descubrirán descubranlo mañana okno xDD


End file.
